Remnant
by Lovedrr
Summary: As the last surviving female of the planet Krypton, Faora needs The Man of Steel. There is only one woman standing in her way… Diana of Themyscira... Part of 'Starcrossed: Man of Steel, Woman of Gold' series. (SM/WW)


**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Remnant **

* * *

Metropolis

The skies over the bustling city of cities stayed almost as busy as the crowded streets below it. It was very rare that any of the citizens stopped to admire the beautiful myriad colors of the dawn breaking over the horizon. This morning, if they had looked up at the sky, the city would have been reminded of its greatest terror and darkest hour.

For in the skies above the atmosphere, a lone vessel was preparing to descend upon them…

* * *

N.O.R.A. D.

High alert had already been sounded.

Trained officers rushed to and fro, quickly making their way to their stations. Systems were flooding data across the multiple viewscreens and consoles lining the war room.

The commotion lowered as General Swanwick stepped through the doors and into the command area.

"Sit rep, Captain!" he called loudly.

"Long range satellites have picked up a ship, sir," the petite young officer responded immediately. "It does appear to be… Kryptonian, sir."

"Location?" the General asked with a sigh, hoping that another encounter with these beings would not lead to the same amount of destruction which had befallen them previously. "Is it over Metropolis?"

"Yes, sir, it is," the Captain affirmed as she made her way over to stand by his side.

General Swanwick could often be strong and stern, but she was well aware of his soft spot for her. She had repeatedly exceeded his expectations as she'd worked her way up through the ranks, and her girlish charm had won him over to his unspokenly thinking of her as his own daughter. Being with him, she always believed that she could make him feel just a little better in any situation.

"Do we have… his… contingency plan in place?" asked General Swanwick.

"Yes, sir," the Captain answered with a smile. "We have Su… per… man's plan well established, sir," she said, making certain to emphasize each syllable to him.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that name," he grinned, feeling just the slightest touch of the weight of the world lift off his shoulders as he stared at that smile of a little girl which would often break through on this grown woman's face.

He loved that smile.

"I think it's a fitting name, sir," the Captain beamed as she spoke in a low voice between the two of them. "I mean, he is… really really hot," she said, her eyes rolled up in pure love.

General Swanwick stared at the Captain for a long moment.

"Get to Metropolis, Captain," he told her.

"Yes, sir," she said, moving immediately toward the nearest helipad.

* * *

Fortress of Solitude

The walls of the craft which served as his home always felt cold to her touch.

Diana of Themyscira padded barefoot through the hallways of the Fortress of Solitude, her steps flowing and fluid, her mood light and dreamy. She was still wet and dripping from the soothing warm shower she had just taken in his home, and she now slid just the pads of her fingertips against the smooth cold walls as she walked, her spirit reaching for the piece of his which lay within these walls. They had known each other for some time, yet they were only now really getting to know one another, especially with this new relationship they were exploring between them.

Diana was covered only in Kal's cape, as it lay wrapped around her shoulders and trailing behind her like one of her roman togas. For some reason, she loved having this particular garment of his against her bare skin, touching her, caressing her, loving her. Diana knew that this spoke volumes of what was in her heart for this man.

The stunningly beautiful Amazon truly relished these moments of peace and respite. It had been a hard day. This most recent battle with the villainess Circe had been a brutal one. She had taken her magic to all new levels, and she had again attempted to break Diana's spirit by hurting Kal. Circe had used magic bonds to restrain Kal and whip his back mercilessly as Diana had been forced to witness. Kal had bore the pain of the blows with a devoted silence, a power which it seemed no man yet living on Earth or Olympus could match. When Diana had finally managed to set him free, he had put down all of Circe's forces without malice toward them, a feat which she herself had not been able to equal. Still, the conflict had taken quiet a toll on him.

Now, in her serene and peaceful walk through the hallways of the Fortress, Diana had only vaguely realized that she had turned around to make her way back to him. Upon their arrival at the Fortress, Kal had given her the kind excuse of taking a few minutes to recalibrate the defenses to attempt to provide a better warning against Circe's magic for future encounters to allow Diana to shower first in privacy.

The wash area which Kal had devised was a thing of beauty and really a work of art. He had used his skills of ingenuity and invention, no doubt passed on to him from his father Jor-El, to create a large space which he somehow blended with the icy terrain around the Fortress. The result was a "shower" which flowed from the ice itself, a small waterfall, to which he had added a small measure of Kryptonian technology above it to instantly superheat the water and allow its warmth to effortlessly flow down over the occupant.

Kal stood there now, underneath the warm waterfall, facing away from her, leaning with his hands braced against the wall in front of him. He was nude, himself having a moment of after battle serene solitude the same as she had been having a few minutes earlier. Diana stared intensely at the heavy scars torn into his back from Circe's whips. Although they were in the process of healing rapidly, they were taking longer to do so and presumably hurting him more due to their mystical nature.

Still, the damage did little to cover the magnificence of muscles in his back and his arms. Diana didn't stop her eyes from traveling lower, taking in the full sight of his form. She could not resist being drawn to him, and she found herself slowly walking toward him before she realized she was moving.

Kal heard Diana behind him, the gentle padding of her beautiful feet and the sliding of his cape along the floor behind her. He raised his head, just slightly, just to catch a glimpse of her in the reflection from the icy wall before him.

Kal knew there would never come a day when her loveliness would not astound him. Her long wet hair hung low over her shoulders and down her back. His cape was wrapped loosely around her as she held it with one hand, parting to reveal a glimpse of her toned waist and rounded shapely hips. The top of it only just barely covered her full glorious breasts, leaving part of her ample cleavage in view. Diana of Themyscira was always such a sight to behold.

Suddenly, Diana reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, feeling his warm skin. Then, to his surprise, she lifted her other hand up to place along the back of his other shoulder, allowing his cape to slip down to pool at her feet.

Kal stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat. Without turning around, he listened as Diana stepped into the shower behind him, letting the warm water once again cascade over her. Then, ever so slowly, she began to trail her hands downward, over the scars, over the muscles, sending sensations over every inch her fingers traversed.

Kal thanked the God of Heaven his mother and father had taught him to worship for this woman. He could feel her. He could touch her. He could lose himself in her. With Diana, he didn't have to worry about hurting her. He was certain that the people of Earth would never truly understand what a blessing this simple thing was in truth.

Diana leaned forward and kissed the center of Kal's back. She glanced down, and she saw that his injuries had in no way seemed to have dissuaded his desire. His arousal matched her own. His manhood stood out so far, so far from his waist, and she felt a slick wetness seeping down her inner thighs which wasn't from the water flowing over their bodies.

Suddenly, Diana's hands were on Kal's hips. Kal's heart pounded against his chest in breathless anticipation. Diana's hands slowly began to move forward.

Kal leaned back as Diana leaned forward, both of them turning their heads toward one another. Their lips drew near.

Then, suddenly, all of the lights in the Fortress grew bright and turned red. A major alert.

Kal and Diana both floated out of the wash room and into the main area in a flash.

"What is it?" Diana asked as Kal worked the keyboard.

"Kryptonians," he said quietly. "Some of them must have survived."

"Are they in Metropolis?"

"Yes. Their trajectory is taking them exactly where I thought they would go."

"They're after General Zod's body?"

"It appears so. The Lexcorp Corporation agreed to the military protocols and the security measured I designed. My sensors show that they're preparing to move the body out through the underground safeway I built for them."

"They will need time to evacuate General Zod. That's where you and I come in," followed Diana.

"This looks like a job for us."

* * *

Metropolis

The Lexcorp Institute had provided a perfect cover for the body of General Zod of Krypton. With the various government contracts already in ongoing progress with Lexcorp, all data and location transfer could be handled covertly and kept confidential from the other governments of the world. Still, with enough technology, virtually any location could be discovered.

Sub-Commander Faora-Ul, Tor-An and Jax-Ur crashed through the ceiling of the institute's main housing facility. The building had been vacated in under two minutes, in accordance with the established protocols. A flurry of activity could be heard outside the building as various scientists and operators scrambled to get out of those buildings as well.

Faora was now clad only in her outer armour. Having followed General Zod's lead, she had forced her senses to adapt to Earth's atmosphere using her military training. Her two companions continued using their head gear for protection. Tor-An, the largest and strongest of the Kryptonian force, whom had faced Kal-El before, simply didn't have the mental capacity to complete the honing at such an accelerated rate. Jax-Ur had been programmed from birth to be a scientist and physician, and he simply didn't possess the military training for such a feat.

"Where is he?" Faora asked as she turned to Jax-Ur.

"His residual energy signature was here. It is still showing here. I can only assume that this must be a trap of some kind."

"Not a trap. A truce," a voice called from above them.

The three Kryptonians looked up to see Kal-El of Krypton standing tall at the edge of the ceiling hole their entrance had created, his cape flowing proudly in the wind behind him.

At the sight of him, Jax-Ur simply turned and ran through the open doorway in fear.

"Kal-El," called Faora. "There is much you do not know of your home world. Join us, and we can teach you."

"Leave Zod be, Faora," Kal told her. "His day is done. As… is Krypton's."

"You will address him as General, Son of El!" said Faora, her eyes flaring with anger. "I hope your combat skills have improved."

Suddenly, Faora was in the air, soaring at Kal with her fist poised for a powerful punch to his throat!

A loud, booming impact resounded, mighty enough to shake the very walls of the laboratory.

Faora's body crashed back down into the ground, a small crater smoldering around her with cracks in the floor extending outward from the epicenter all the way to every wall.

"They have," said Wonder Woman, standing over Faora.

"The demi-goddess," Faora said as she stared up in surprise. "Oh yes, we have heard of you."

With lightning speed, Faora kicked upward with both feet, connecting hard and solid with Diana's abdomen, sending her flying backward through the metal wall behind her.

There was a wide gaping hole left where Diana had gone through, timbers and rafters still falling around it.

Kal landed between them in the middle of the room as Faora floated to her feet. Diana got to her feet a little more slowly, her chest heaving with heavy breaths as the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Stop this, Faora!" Kal said quickly. "We are the last remnant of our race. Don't let the legacy of Krypton end like this."

Faora stared at him for a long moment, contemplating his words. It was the calm before the storm. She glanced behind her, giving Tor-An the silent signal to combat.

Tor-An flexed his muscles, preparing for the rush of battle. Then, in an instant, he was crashing into Kal, his massive hands locked around Kal's throat in a choke hold. His momentum sent the two of them crashing through the roof above at an upward diagonal angle.

Faora began walking toward Diana, her fist balling for battle.

Diana began walking toward Faora, her fist balling for combat.

"I've studied all of our kinsman's allies, demi-goddess. I know all about your heritage. Do you truly believe you are worthy of Kryptonian blood?"

"That choice is not yours to make, Sub-Commander," growled Diana. "You overstep your bounds with Kal."

"He is not of you or this world."

"He belongs to me."

"No," Faora said, bracing her stance. "He is Kryptonian!"

Faora rushed Diana, intending to use her super speed to catch Diana off guard. This time, however, Diana was ready. She blocked Faora's right hand punch with a left block, simultaneously swinging her own hard right cross. Faora immediately deflected her right arm with a forearm block, then quickly swung her elbow backward to connect hard with Diana's mouth. Diana's head snapped back and her feet stumbled. Faora pressed her attack, swinging a rock solid open palm strike to the center of Diana's chest. The impact sent Diana sliding backward, her heels leaving deep grooves cut into the floor.

Faora moved forward and swung a right hand chop aimed at Diana's throat. Diana ducked and caught her with a straight punch to her gut that shook the walls. Just as Faora had begun to double over from the stunning blow, Diana brought her knee upward, connecting hard with Faora's chin.

Now, Faora stumbled back.

Diana swung a spinning back kick with all her might, grunting with the effort. The kick glanced off Faora's jaw, but the Sub-Commander used the momentum to her advantage, going into a spin and catching the side of Diana's face with her own spinning back kick. Slightly dazed, both women swung crescent kicks designed to take the other's head off. Both of them kicked and blocked simultaneously, and the sheer force of the blows sent both women sliding backward from each other while still standing on their feet.

Evenly matched move for move, the two women paused and studied one another.

Faora looked Diana up and down. This demi-goddess certainly indeed did live up to and exceed all that had been recorded about her in the planet's annuls. When Faora had first fought Kal, she had exploited his weakness in his lack of trained combat skills. This woman had no such weakness. She was indeed extremely well versed in hand to hand combat. Perhaps the best Faora had ever seen, second only to herself, of course.

Diana regarded Faora with a heated glare. She knew that this adversary could be one of the greatest she had ever faced. Behind that beautiful demure face lurked a beast capable of great evil. She had to be stopped. Even if it cost her life.

And she would never let her get her hands on Kal.

* * *

High in the skies above Metropolis, Kal and Tor-An tussled violently, soaring through the air at breakneck speed. Tor-An was a very skilled wrestler, using his power and weight to their uttermost, and try as he might, Kal couldn't dislodge his massive hands from his throat. The brute was trying to crush his neck between his fingers.

Time to use his own strength against him. Kal spun them around, their momentum now adding to his strength to pull Tor-An's mighty arms away from him. Kal brought his legs up and kicked Tor-An off of him, sending the big man soaring out in front of him.

Then, Kal's eyes widened in surprise. Tor-An was zooming directly toward the Lexcorp Tower, one of the tallest and most crowded buildings in Metropolis. The offices on the upper floors were always crowded and full of people.

Kal quickly scanned the street below them and then took off toward Tor-An, slicing through the sky faster than a bullet. He came down over Tor-An and swung a heavy punch downward, catching the big man on the top of his helmet and sending him crashing into an industrial district below. Smoke, gravel and soot burst upward in the air from his impact.

Kal was after him instantly, rushing downward. He delivered three hard punches, right on Tor-An's helmet, each punch plunging him several more hundred yards underground. As Kal pulled back again, Tor-An kicked a mighty boot upward, knocking Kal back upward through the hole their impact had created. At street level, Kal flipped backward and landed effortlessly, his red cape flowing smoothly out behind him.

"Clear the street!" Kal yelled to the few onlookers standing around watching in amazement. "It's not safe. Get out of here!"

At that moment, as Kal was still facing the hole he had flown out of, the ground behind him burst open in a massive explosion of debris. Suddenly, Tor-An was directly behind him.

With all his great strength, Tor-An swung his mighty fist forward, with a force powerful enough to level a continent. Kal grunted loudly as he stood his ground to absorb the blow, not wanting to crush any of the people standing near them. There was a seemingly deafening crack which resounded from the impact, and the most frightening thing about it was the fact that, in that moment, it was almost impossible to detail the damage which had been done to Kal's body. Tor-An followed the first punch with a second to the other side of Kal's back, this blow just as devastating as the first.

Kal stumbled forward a few steps, then he dropped to his knees, his hands flat on the ground in front of him.

Sensing his ending victory, Tor-An leapt up into the air, clasping his hands together for a massive final bottom fist intended to destroy Kal's body.

Suddenly, catching Tor-An completely by surprise, Kal quickly shot upward into the sky with a tremendous yell of pain and power. Kal cocked his fist and crashed Tor-An's jaw with a punch so powerful that the concussive force from it shattered every window within a three block radius.

It was a feat which had never been achieved. Despite all his battles against some of the strongest gladiators in the universe, Tor-An had never been knocked unconscious… until now.

Kal allowed his surging momentum to continue to carry him upward until he was a great distance above the city. Then, he withdrew the small Phantom Zone emitter he had worked feverishly to construct for just such an occasion as this. He coded the activation sequence to begin and then let it fall toward the still moving Tor-An. In seconds, a bright blinding hole in space time suddenly sparked into existence, sustaining itself for several long moments. The light encased Tor-An's body before it suddenly dissolved into pitch black darkness. Then, just as suddenly as the rift had appeared, it was gone.

* * *

Inside the laboratory, Diana and Faora slowly circled one another, two queen lionesses locked in gladiatorial confrontation.

"I suppose I should be moderately pleased with his choice of you as a consort, demi-goddess. It would have been a true insult if he had attempted to take one of these earth women as his choice," said Faora.

"Leave both Kal and Zod be, Faora," Diana told her forcefully. "They are no longer your concern."

"What do you know of Kryptonian men? Kal is Kryptonian, Diana," Faora said in an intense whisper, almost as if she were trying to reason with her woman to woman. "He will belong only with me."

"Over my dead body," Diana whispered back, bracing her stance.

"So be it."

Faora attacked, her strategy now a completely different tactic. If this demi-goddess could match her combat skills, then the deciding test would lie in pure power. Faora was certain that there was not a being on the planet which could match the world-shattering power that this sun imbued Kryptonians with. She would simply crush her with her bare hands and give her broken body to Kal as a sign that this world is beneath the standards of Krypton.

Faora leapt into the air, clasping her hands into a tight fist. She swung downward in a powerful hammer maneuver. Diana crossed her forearms above her and blocked the strike, but the toll was tremendous. Faora's sheer unbridled strength forced Diana to lean backward, and her second double handed blow forced Diana down to one knee. Diana was certain that if not for her bracelets, Faora might have broken her forearms. Faora hammered down on her two more times and then swung a vicious boot heel to the side of Diana's gut that picked her up and sent her crashing into the side wall.

Faora charged Diana with her super speed, baring down on her quickly. Diana anticipated her move, and stood Faora up with a cracking heel to her jaw. Faora was off balance, and Diana pressed her own power attack. Diana gave her two hard uppercuts to her abdomen, holding her in place with her other hand to increase the impact of the punches, both of them picking Faora up off her feet. Faora countered with a quick fist to her jaw that dazed her, dropping her to one knee. Faora swung downward with an overhand right punch, but Diana clasped her hands together and brought her whole body upward in a double handed right cross. The impact sent Faora crashing out of the laboratory, creating another hole beside the first one she had sent Diana through.

Diana groggily pulled herself to her feet and rushed outside after Faora. Faora was getting to her feet much more slowly, and Diana moved in for the kill. She took off flying directly toward her, her right fist cocked back for a punch intended to put her down. Faora countered with a stretching punch of her own, and both women hit each other directly in their chests.

The impact was monstrous. It seemed as if the very ground around them shook as dust and debris exploded from beneath them.

Diana was knocked a few feet backward, slamming into what was left of the side of the main laboratory building. Whereas Faora had been swinging to repel Diana's attack and keep her off of her, Diana had been punching to finish her, and Diana had much more impact.

Faora flew backward across the short street between the laboratory buildings, knocking over a light pole and totally smashing the entire wall of the secondary facility.

Diana breathed heavy as she got to one knee.

Just a few yards off to her left side, two male security guards were loading the last of the technicians and scientists into an armoured rapid transit vehicle. Having just witnessed the incredible exchange of blows outside the laboratory, both men simultaneously signaled and yelled for the transit vehicle to move out as they began to run toward Diana.

Diana looked over at them, and a terrible realization quickly dawned on her.

"No! Stay back! Get out of here!" she yelled at them.

It was too late.

Diana looked back in front of her. Across the street, now up on her hands and knees, Faora stared back at her with a truly malevolent gleam in her eye.

"You have the same weakness as the Son of El," Faora said to Diana. "I should have known. Your sense of morality will prove the end of you."

Faora lowered her head, and red light began to glow from her eyes.

"Run!" Diana screamed to the two officers. "Run! Go! Now!"

Faora suddenly raised her head, with high beams of red energy firing from her eyes and slicing clean though a section of the building just above the two officers!

Diana summoned her strength and shot over to their aid, catching a massive rectangular section of reinforced metal wall in her mighty hands and holding it above the officers' heads. The two of them cowered at Diana's heels as she remained steadfast, holding the huge chunk up as several pieces of heavy debris came crashing down all around them.

Faora smiled.

The battle was done.

She took off like a missile, cutting through the air at a downward angle with the force of an aircraft carrier.

Faora slammed into the defenseless Diana, digging her miles into the ground, and both women disappeared into a tremendous crater of smoke and wreckage.

* * *

Flying down from the skies over Metropolis, Kal used his vision to pinpoint the location of the underground vehicle transporting the body of General Zod miles away and still rushing farther from the center of the city. His plan had worked to perfection.

Now, to take care of the rest of the Kryptonians. He had to find Diana. As he neared the site of the Lexcorp Laboratories, he caught sight of the destruction from Diana and Faora's battle. The main lab was in shambles, reduced to half its previous size and strewn over with rubble and debris. He flew into the middle of the main building, where the battle had begun, and landed hard.

"Diana?" he called. "Diana?"

"She's not here," a strong feminine voice called from just behind him.

Before Kal could move, a white hot searing pain shot outward from his groin that was so agonizing that his legs immediately stumbled. Two small hands had grabbed his shoulders to hold him steady while an incredibly harsh boot had been slammed into his vulnerable area.

Still, in that moment, an odd realization struck him. The blow which had just been delivered to him could have been much more dire. The attack had been angled slightly off to the left, just narrowly but certainly purposefully missing his vital organ. As vicious as the assault had been, it could have been a lot worse.

Kal doubled over. A second later, Faora was standing in front of him, yanking him by his shoulders and slinging him onto the floor on a small pile of debris across the room. Again, having felt Faora's proven strength before, he knew that she could have thrown him much harder.

Still, Kal felt his back slam hard against the rubble of floor underneath him, digging him some way into the earth. His battered and beaten back was once again wracked with excruciating pain. And before he could even focus his thoughts to make a move, Faora was on him. However, this time, her approach and demeanor caught him completely off guard and left him disarmed. Faora had placed one hand firmly on the center of his chest to hold him down, yet not forcing him. Instead, it seemed as if she was attempting to pause him in comfort.

"Wait, Kal," she whispered quickly, imploring him to listen to her. "Just wait. Let's reason together."

Kal had barely registered it at first, but he suddenly noticed that her left hand was gently stroking his cheek. He quickly tried to move to get up, but his back immediately spasmed with tremendous pain and Faora gently used her right hand to gently push him back down.

"Wait," she continued whispering, her voice almost holding the gentleness of a lover. "There's been enough fighting between us, Kal. We need to be together. Listen to me," Faora said. "I'm not going to do anything else against you."

"You want to hurt the people of Earth. I can't allow that," Kal said, starting to stand to his feet.

"Perhaps I could be persuaded to come to an understanding, Kal, if you lead us," Faora told him. "Perhaps the truce you spoke of could be realized. Perhaps the people of this planet could be allowed to live."

At those words, Kal relented to the pain in his back and the soothing touch she was applying, listening to her closely.

"Listen to me, Kal," Faora said intently as she placed her palm on his cheek. "We are the last remnant of the planet Krypton. We're all that's left. Within you, within your cells, lies the key to the rebirth of our race. I need you, Kal. And you… need me."

"What exactly do you mean?" Kal asked carefully.

"Oh come now, Kal, you are a man," she said with a slight smile, a truly beautiful sight which struck Kal unexpectedly. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew that you were… quite...a man. I can imagine the loneliness. Growing up here, on this planet, surrounded by millions of people and yet… truly alone. I can imagine trying to be with a female of this human species, but you can't touch her… not really. She's not Kryptonian. She's not like you. She would break, at the slightest power you show of true arousal. No matter how close you are, you're still always alone."

"Faora," he said firmly. "You and I cannot be."

"I once told you that you were weak," she said. "The reason for that is because you need a strong woman. A woman that can lift you to achieve your greatest potential. You need a woman of power."

"He already has one," a female voice suddenly rang out in the quiet stillness of the room.

Faora's eyes widened.

Kal grinned.

With a screech of pure anger, Faora tried to shoot into motion. Before she could turn her head, two hands had roughly grabbed her shoulder pads, lifted her up, and slammed her hard down on the floor on the back of her head.

Before Faora could even begin to recover, she was lifted up and slammed back down on her head a second time, this time leaving lines of cracks breaking through on the surface. On the third slam, a deep crater was imprinted around her head and upper shoulders.

"Diana!" called Kal.

Despite the shards of agony wracking his back, he simultaneously slipped the small Phantom Zone emitter from his back holster and slid it to skip across the floor and stop directly underneath Faora's shoulders.

Diana slammed Faora down a fourth time, and Faora, barely conscious, suddenly reached up to snatch hold of Diana's long curly hair.

With a grunt of intense pain, Kal burst into action, shooting through the air and snatching hold of Diana's waist as he flew them across the room. He spun, allowing his wounded back to collide against the corner wall intersection adjacent from them.

There was a tremendous spark of light from under Faora which quickly covered her, followed by an expanse of dark emptiness. A sudden rush of violent wind swept through everything around them, a pulling force which was almost unbearable. Then, in a second, it was gone.

Suddenly, there was stillness all around Kal and Diana, save for the falling debris and the slight echoes of Faora's cries of anguish.

Kal held Diana spooned tight against him, her body cradled within his strong arms, her hands holding onto his forearms. There were small lights all around them, and as they looked up, it seemed that the implosion had produced a peculiar effect. The edges of everything which the absorption wave had touched had been left with a gently glowing radiance, from the edges of the debris on what was left of the roof above them to the small ten foot empty crater which had been cut out of the floor in front of them.

For a long quiet moment, Kal and Diana simply stared out at the beautiful light effect around them, holding each other tenderly.

Then, Kal opened his mouth to ask Diana if she was alright, and he groaned sharply.

"Kal?" Diana asked with dire concern, shifting and turning in his arms.

Kal groaned again, more sharply.

Diana's round firm backside was seated right on his injured crotch.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking down and realizing his situation as she noticed the tear alongside the center of his suit.

"I'll be okay," Kal nodded with shy gentle smile as he placed a hand on his thigh.

Diana smiled back to him, her eyes alluring as she leaned in close to whisper to him.

"Themyscira is known for its erotic and powerful healing ointments. They have long been sought after, and they must be applied through manual touch."

"Really?" he said, sitting up a little.

"Yes," Diana smiled, leaning even closer. "Preferably, by someone who loves the person."

"Do you know where I can find a good physician like that?"

Diana smiled and kissed him passionately.

End.


End file.
